


Alone Time

by MissZayla



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Missions, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, fucking against a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissZayla/pseuds/MissZayla
Summary: Obi-Wan gives Anakin what he craves.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Alone Time

* * *

The forest was dark at this time of night. Obi-Wan had taken Anakin far from the camp, far enough that the rest of the battalion wouldn’t hear what they were doing.

Obi-Wan had him backed up against the tree, stripped completely naked with his head resting against the wood. He had three fingers deep inside of him, thrusting them deeper and rubbing around inside of him.

Anakin cried out when Obi-Wan rubbed just _right_ on his prostate. His legs kicked out and his nails dug into the tree. "Master!" He called out. "Master! Please! Fuck...more!"

Obi-Wan chuckled and leaned down, so that his mouth was barely touching Anakin’s ear. "More apprentice? You’ve already got three of my fingers inside of you. What more could you possibly want?"

Anakin panted, screwing his eyes shut. "Master...please...your cock! Give me your cock!"

Obi-Wan smoothed Anakin’s hair back. He pulled his fingers out of him, and wiped them on his chest. He lifted Anakin’s legs up so that they were wrapped against his waist and sunk his cock into the tight wet heat that was Anakin Skywalker. 

Anakin moaned. Louder than he ever had. Obi-Wan tucked his face into Anakin’s neck and set a brutal pace, making Anakin let out little noises at every thrust to his prostate. "Oh! Oh!" He moaned out, scratching down Obi-Wan’s back with his long nails. Obi-Wan hissed and readjusted his grip on Anakin’s legs. Anakin’s eyes widened and his head fell backwards, knocking into the tree. 

It seemed Obi-Wan had found the right angle to make his former apprentice _scream._  
  


So he stayed with that angle, setting yet another brutal pace, hitting his former Padawan’s prostate every time he thrusted.   
  


And Anakin _screamed._

He came on both himself and Obi-Wan. His body shook with the power of his orgasm, and he clung tighter to his former master, who was still thrusting inside of him, trying to find his own release in Anakin’s hole.   
  


"Master..." Anakin whispered, looking into Obi-Wan’s eyes, he cupped his face and leaned closer, their lips barely touching. "Cum in me Master. _Please._ "

Obi-Wan felt his orgasm build faster, he slammed his hand into the tree and pounded into Anakin, cumming almost immediately.   
  


* * *

  
  



End file.
